As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 972,783; 2,724,123; 2,041,503; and, 1,932,958 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse canopy arrangements for use as a covering for swing structures.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the particular purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed; they are also uniformly restrictive in their deployment being relegated to use solely in conjunction with their respective swing constructions.
Given the fact the playground apparatus commonly referred to as T-bar gym sets have received widespread commercial success and usage, it comes as a surprise that to date no one has developed a canopy apparatus that can be employed in conjunction with this popular structural configuration.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, the present invention was specifically developed to address this long overlooked vacuum in the canopy art.